Spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes fusion, fixation, correction, discectomy, laminectomy and implantable prosthetics. Fixation of vertebrae is a common approach to treating various types of spinal disorders. In general terms, one or more vertebrae are typically fixed in position relative to one or more other vertebrae. Conventional anterior spinal fixation plates typically include a unitary plate having a pair of bone screw openings at opposite ends. These plates may be adjustable, but are sometimes awkward to use, expensive to manufacture, and have larger profiles. The plates may have complex adjustment mechanisms that make adjustment difficult during surgical procedures.
The present invention seeks to address these and other shortcomings in the existing art.